


That Girl is a Problem

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Oh, nothing. Just a little Wincestiel prompt for your consideration.





	That Girl is a Problem

Established Wincestiel. Okay, but Sam dressed up all pretty and slutty, on stage, dancing to Natalia Kills’ “Problem,” with Dean and Cas in the audience. Maybe it's for a case? Maybe it's an AU? Doesn't matter.

When he gets to the lyric “I got your name, hanging from a chain, don’t you want to claim my body like a vandal?” he sings it to Cas.

And when he gets to “you got the cure, underneath your shirt, don’t you wanna save this dirty little damsel?” he sings it to Dean.

Someone write this.

NOW.


End file.
